Rough Love
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: A possible continuation of the hate sex scene in 3x03, and a more M rated extension of the girlfriend scene in 3x04. In between contrasting emotions. From hot angry sex to sweet lovemaking. Pure Vauseman. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

So, I had this idea for a very long time, pratically since I watched these two episodes, and I have been writing this first chapter for a couple of weeks now, along with the last few chapters of my other fic, "The Client" (which - if there is someone who is reading this - I'm going to update soon, I promise) but I _had_ to get this finally out and post it to feel some peace first.

Anyway, in this first part I wrote about a possible continuation for the library scene in 3x03 (the first one of course, with them on the floor). Although it is smutty, it is not _pure_ smut. Meaning, there are a lot of thoughts and emotions going on... The next part instead, that will follow on the next chapter, will be about the continuation of the "girlfriend scene" in 3x04 with a much more sweet, sappy, loving moment and a lovemaking scene (not in the bunk in front of Ingalls and DeMarco of course ;) But for now, I'll leave you to this one :)

Also, this first chapter is a gift to my friend Vausemaniac :) Because she is always so patient with me and always willing to listen to my rants about Vauseman in season 3 (which I still have to finish to watch... Yeah)

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black.

I apologize for eventual grammatical errors, english is not my first language.

Piper's POV

 **Warning:** What follows is _all_ consensual. We have to deal with a pretty dominant Alex, but it doesn't contain violence. However, it contains a very strong language, degrading terms and insults, so, if this is not really your thing, I gently suggest you to leave now. If you are all still here however...

Enjoy

* * *

She hovered above me, kissing me just one more time, although given the amount of teeth that she used, call it a kiss may be a little too much; it was more like a bite, harsh, hungry, another reminder that that was going to be anything but sweet, gentle lovemaking.

But it was all right.

Neither I wanted that. And she gave me the confirmation of her intentions just a moment later, as soon as she pulled back, flipping me on my front so quickly and with so much force that it made my head spin.

It shouldn't have surprised me anymore feel how strong Alex could be when she was so angry; the dull pain that persisted on my cheek because of the violent slap that she gave me just the previous day was another reminder of that, but this time, even if she didn't hurt me, her show of power and dominance was clear, even more than the previous day, and in front of it, my body was willing to submit, unable to do anything else except respond to her possessive, demanding touch and get ready for whatever she had planned for me.

She pulled my pants and underwear down and I helped her by lifting my hips a little; it took a moment longer given the unusual position, but as soon as she finished and I kicked the offending garments for the rest of the way, I felt her body hovering above mine once again.

Her warmth was enough to send shivers of electricity down my spine, waking up every nerve of my body simply with the whisper of her incredibly close proximity. But when she touched me, and I felt her hand sliding between my slightly parted thighs to cup my center from behind, my breath hitched in my throat, leaving me breathless for several moment as a new pang of arousal hit me in my lower abdomen and started spreading all over my body.

"God... You're dripping."

That simple statement was enough to make me whimper, feeling as my cheeks started to heat up a little with a strange combination of both arousal and embarrassment. But her voice, that deep, slightly husky voice, and that low, almost dangerous tone that she used, made me shudder with pleasure and sense of anticipation.

I knew _exactly_ how wet I was. I had been in those conditions since I saw her that morning and pretty vivid images of our _encounter_ from the previous day started to flash in my mind.

And now, with her hand pressed against me, I was well aware of the fact that I had reached a level that was considered beyond comfortable, but apparentely, Alex had no intention to take pity on me anytime soon. And honestly, I expected this.

...But I wasn't expecting to enjoy it _so_ much.

She started exploring my folds with those long, incredibly talented fingers of hers, coating them in my slick juices, gathering as much wetness as she could before going lower and trap my clit between two of her fingers, giving a testing squeeze that didn't fail in making me moan, softly, yet loud enough for her to hear, receiving back a low grunt, something that was between a groan and a bitter bark of a laugh.

"Is me forcing you down and treating you like a whore that has you so aroused or what?"

The venom in her deep throaty voice was no longer as strong as it had been just a few minutes previous, but I could perfectly hear the almost cruel note in it mixed with a strange sense of pride.

She wanted to embarrass me.

And it was working.

I could feel my cheeks burning at that insult, but in response to her question, even if I found myself unable to give her a proper answer - not knowing if I should have turned and slapped her as hard as she had done with me the day before, or insult her back - my body already had one ready for her.

Much to my embarrassment, a new flood of arousal gushed out of me to coat her hand as soon as her words sunk into me, something that definitely pleased Alex very much given her immediate reaction.

"I see," She groaned close to my ear, her breath caressing the side of my neck and sending a powerful undeniable pleasant shiver down my spine as she kept running her fingers through my slick folds, causing me to moan out loud once again as my hands tried unsuccessfully to take a grip on something, _anything_ but the rough, cold carpet resting beneath me.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, should I?" She continued, never stopping the teasing, tormenting, yet delicious movement of her fingers between my legs.

"After all, isn't this the reason you wanted me back here so badly?" She asked me. "So that you could get a proper fuck?" It was impossible not to notice how the anger had started to resurface in her voice, extending its effect also to her touch as she trapped my clit once again, more firmly this time, before milking it between two of her fingers.

Her words echoed in my head, and the reminder that I was there, locked in that cage with her, where she could take me like this and fuck her hate and anger into me whenever she wanted, for how contorted, that thought only aroused me more.

I tried to stiffle a moan but it escaped from my lips like a pitiful whimper as my hips bucked against her hand, seeking more contact, more precision from that deliberately torturous touch that was driving me insane. But for how clear and obvious the response that my body was giving to her was, this time she demanded more.

"I asked you a question," She reminded me, deliberately stopping her movement and lowering her tone into an almost intimidating one. "And you better answer me, revengeful piece of shit, or I'll leave you just like this."

That insult, as all the ones she had been throwing at me in the last two days did, stung, but it was nothing comparable to the inimaginable ache that I felt growing between my legs at that threat.

It wasn't an empty warning, and I knew it. My body went rigid at her words and my breath hitched in my throat with panic. But even if she knew that she had all the power in this, I still hadn't completely submitted to her despite which my current position was, and I wanted a chance to take some of my dignity back.

"Fuck you." I spat back through gritted teeth from keeping to whimper at the loss of her touch.

But it was a mistake.

Not even a second later she was hovering above me, pratically pressed against my back, fisting my hair in a firm grip and pulling with so much force that it made me scream in pain. But for how much I tried to deny it to myself, it excited me even more.

"You have already fucked me." She growled in my ear. A low, dangerous tone that combined with her warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of my neck didn't fail in making me shudder with pleasure. "You have already _screwed me_ _over_. And now I'm back just like you wanted." The hold she had on my hair tightened even more making me yelp. "Now it is _my_ turn to fuck you. But since I know exactly how much you want it, you are going to ask for it nicely."

Her words couldn't have been more clear.

She wanted me to beg for it.

And even if part of me wanted to resist, I couldn't certainly ignore the way my inner muscles were fluttering, almost painfully, with the overwhelming desire to feel her inside.

I wanted her.

I _needed_ her.

I needed _this._

There was no point in pretending that I didn't, and the truth that she knew too, was that I couldn't wait a minute longer to feel her touch on me.

So I just gave up and surrendered.

"P-please Alex..." I whimpered, feeling another surge of embarrassment rise from my stomach and spread with warmth across my cheeks.

"Please what?" She asked me, still not completely pleased by my answer.

My eyes fluttered open, but from my position, the only sight of Alex that I had was a strand of her soft black hair near my shoulder, so I just closed them once again, picturing in my mind the wicked smirk that I knew was probaby tugging at her lips in that moment, as if she already knew what I was going to say next.

"Please," I begged her before swallowing, hard. "Fuck me."

And there they were.

The three magic words that earned me back the delightful sensation of those long skilled fingers between my legs, causing me to moan out loud when she found the hard little bud of my clit and started circling the tip, already completely exposed from beneath its thin hood and that was begging for her attentions.

"Good girl." She praised me, clearly satisfied. "Maybe some discipline is all you need, so maybe next time you'll think twice before decide to act like the selfish bitch in heat that you are."

If it wasn't for the fact that not even a second after she finished her sentence, with the use of one knee she parted my legs further and her hand went suddenly higher to press her fingers against my opening, I would have come up with something just as degrading to say back to her too.

But in the moment she pushed past my entrance with two fingers, every thought that was forming in my head, every insult that I could have come up with, dissolved into nothing, just like the air that was trapped into my lungs, leaving me breathless for several long seconds as my mouth fell open on reflex and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

 _Oh God..._ I thought. But no sound came out of my throat. The feeling of that delicious stretch had taken everything from me, even the ability to speak.

My hands clenched into tight fists, scratching the carpet beneath me in the process as my hips bucked back against her on their own will, succeeding in taking that last inch left of her so that she was deep inside me till her knuckles. And at that point, when I was so full of her that it was all I could feel as my inner muscles clamped down tightly around her, I finally found my voice.

My head tilted back from the floor, arching my back a little in the movement as I moaned.

Loudly.

But I was still able to hear Alex's deep guttural groan next to my ear.

"Fuck. You are so tight." She growled. And I knew that better than she did.

In that particular position I was certainly tighter, yet she had slipped inside of me without meeting any kind of resistance except for the blissful stretch that I felt at the beginning as she pushed past my entrance; I was so wet that she knew she could do it without a problem, but now that I had her inside of me like I wanted, pull back wouldn't have been so easy, even if it was exactly what I wanted her to do only to feel her fill me over and over.

And so she did. Slowly. So slowly that the movement brough only more torment instead of the relief I was hoping to get by feeling her inside, but luckily, my agony ended soon enough.

Just when I thought that she was going to pull out completely, she slammed back in with so much force that it made me scream both in surprise and in pleasure, mixed with just a hint of pain that I felt coursing through my veins and through every single nerve of my body, until it reached my skull in the same instant she hit that delicious spot resting deep inside of me.

"Fuck! Alex!" I cursed, calling her name like a prayer.

Just a moment later she leaned in, resting part of her weight on me as she supported herself on her elbow.

The warmth of her body was compelling, so intense that it only added to the other immense pleasure that she was making me experience as she started to pump her fingers in and out of me.

"That's right," She whispered in response to me when another gasp fell from my lips as she deliberately hit that spot over and over. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be sore and wet for a week, so that you'll think of me with every fucking step you'll take. And knowing you," She paused, letting out another sound that was between a growl and a laugh when she heard me gasp and moan with each one of her thrusts, before continuing, whispering almost arrogantly with that incredibly deep sexy voice of hers in my ear. "You're probably going to scream only to get more."

As if on response to her, my hips bucked back against her, trying to take her even deeper.

Truth was that I was already a bit sore from the previous day, but that light burn of pain only added to the immense pleasure that was making tingle with jealousy every nerve of my body that didn't have the luck to be between my legs, and her words certainly didn't make the situation any better.

She knew me too well.

Even after all those years, the first time we had had sex in prison she remembered exactly how to touch me, where to touch me and with what amount of pression to make me scream her name as she turned me into mush. And now, beside her touch, her words were having an effect on me that I didn't expect, and that made me burn with both embarrassment and arousal.

She could have demanded something more from me, make me beg for what was yet to come, but she didn't.

What she was feeling was more than enough for the moment.

Whatever I would have said it would have never been more satisfying than feeling the direct, most authentic one of all the responses coming right from inside of me as my inner muscles fluttered and clenched around her every time she pushed in, and feeling as my own juices slipped out of me to coat her hand whenever she pulled back.

My body was just an instrument, one that only the hot, scorching, passionate woman that answered to the name of Alex Vause could play and make it sing in ecstasy and delight.

The rhythm she had chosen was harsh, fast.

And in that moment, I desired nothing less.

It was perfect.

I just hoped that I would be able to keep my voice down as I screamed; the last thing that I wanted was draw the attention of some CO and end up in the SHU, where my hand wouldn't have been enough to safisfy the unquenchable thirst that only Alex's touch could satiate.

My hair fell, covering part of my face as she kept fucking me, as hard and deep as she could, trying to put more pressure on my front wall even if in that position was much more difficult. But Alex's long slender fingers could reach every place inside of me, every sensitive spot that no one else had ever been able to stimulate with her same precision and accuracy.

It made me only crave for more.

And luckily, this Alex, this angry full of rage woman that was fucking me into oblivion, seemed just as eager to give me everything she had as I was to take whatever she had to give.

Her hate was the first thing that I felt when she said to me to turn over because she couldn't even stand the idea to look at me. It should have hurt me, instead, I was just a bit shocked and even kind of incredulous by her order, but the truth was that I didn't care, as long as I could feel her against me, around me, _inside_ me... Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. Not even the devastating storm of contrasting emotions that was running through me was enough to distract me from the overwhelming physical bliss that was shattering and mending my body all at once again and again.

I spread my legs further apart, bending one at my side in a silent invitation so she could go even deeper. An invitation that was eagerly accepted, and that made me cry out in pleasure, sending such intense sparks of electricity through my body that it made me shudder when her fingertips hit that delicious spot with precision.

I was close.

My hands tried to get a hold on something, but ended up scratching the rough carpet beneath me once again at her next unforgiving thrust.

"Oh God, oh fuck... Yes! Alex-" I moaned breathlessly.

But as soon as the words left my lips, I was rewarded with a new forceful hair pull that made me gasp in surprise.

"Shut up." She growled in my ear. "I said that you could scream not that you could talk."

In any other moment I would have refused to be treated in such a humiliating, degrading way, but in that moment, I couldn't ignore the way my body responded to her insults, to her vicious, almost brutal force and to her show of power that had me embarrassingly wet.

I had stopped to ask myself why all of that aroused me so much since she flipped me on my front on the dirty floor and pushed inside me. All I knew, the only certainty I had, was that I loved it, and I loved feeling Alex like that.

Stripped from every trace of control.

Yet, I knew, with every fiber of my being, that if I would have asked her to stop for some reason, she would have pulled away from me in a blink.

She may have acted like the rage, hate driven woman that was boiling with anger.

But the _real_ Alex was under that thick, obfuscating red fog. And I trusted her.

And in that moment, the last thing I wanted her to do, was stop.

I was so close that my hips, for how awkwardly it was in that particular position, were following her harsh rhythm as my inner muscles kept fluttering, now even more frequently around her long fingers.

I had to bite my bottom lip, hard, to prevent a "Please" to slip out, knowing that if I would have disobeyed her orders, she would have probably punished me by delaying further the release I desperately needed and which echo was becoming so loud that was driving me insane with each one of her trusts, and feeling Alex's warm body pressed against my back, hearing her slightly labored breath caress my cheek, indicating exactly how aroused she had become by touching me, wasn't making things any easier.

I was so close that I could have come in a heartbeat, but to send me flying over the edge, I needed one more thing. One that Alex knew perfectly well.

And just when I started to think that she was going to deny to me some more what I needed so badly, in no more than two seconds, she withdrew her fingers and flipped me on my front. She was so fast, and her movement so abrupt that I gasped for the surprise, but the only thing I registered, was the aching emptiness that I felt between my legs when she pulled out of me.

She knew exactly what I needed, and for how much I knew she didn't want to look at me, get what I craved for in our previous position was near to impossible.

It was no surprise that Alex had realized how close I was.

No one had ever been able to read my needs and listen to my body like Alex could. And during the years we had been together, that ability of hers had evolved so much, that reading me and my needs had became as simple as breathing for her.

My eyes fluttered open in the same moment she settled between my legs. Instinctively, I parted them further to make some more space, bending them at the knees before crossing my arms to grip the hem of my shirt, pulling up just enough to take off the offending garment and then slumping back one again, completely naked except for my bra; even if she refused to look at me, nothing would have made me give up the chance to feel the warmth of her body and the sensation of her skin pressed against mine.

A moment later, she was hovering above me, her hand resting on my center once again as her fingers pressed lightly right above my entrance. I was so wet that I knew I could have justjerked my hips forward and take her inside in a split second, but for how hard it was to resist that overwhelming temptation, I waited.

A deep guttural groan rumbled in her chest capturing my attention and making me look down, where I noticed she was looking too, right between my legs, watching how open, swollen and ready I was for her. The look of pure desire on her face was unmistakable, I would have recognized it among thousands even without the need to look into her eyes.

It made me whiper miserably, feeling as my clit twitched and a new, small flood of wetness gushed out from deep inside me.

That was it.

I may had not talked, but my body was screaming out loud. Begging her.

And apparently, it was all Alex needed to see.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, but had probably been just a few short seconds, her fingers pressed forward, and this time, she decided to add a third one.

The first couple of inches slipped inside so deliciously that made me moan out loud as I arched my back, but when the wider part, her knuckles, caught a little at my opening, a small hiss of pain fell from my lips and I winced despite my best efforts. It was small, barely audible, but apparently loud enough to get Alex's attention.

She froze, and for the first time since she had started fucking me, her eyes fixed on mine, and in that brief moment, where time seemed to slow down, I saw the real Alex resurface.

The light soreness was nothing but the reminder of the rough, heated encounter we had the previous day. Yet, in that moment, I couldn't not notice the flash of true concern that appeared into those dark, lust filled, emerald eyes at my visible discomfort. But just like it had appeared, not even a heartbeat later, right when I spread my legs wider in a silent reassurance and invitation for her to continue and hooked one knee around her waist, that look of concern disappeared completely from her face, and in her eyes started to return the same burning flames of hate and anger of before mixed with the always present sparkles of lust. A look so intense that made me shudder with even more desire.

When she pushed in for the rest of the way, my lips parted in a long silent moan and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. The light burn of the stretch and the echo of that hint of pain, only amplified the pleasure immesurably when she slid deep inside me and hit that magic spot on my front wall with her fingertips at the same moment her palm came in contact with my swollen, throbbing clit.

My inner muscles fluttered, clenching even more possessively around her when, after her next much harder thrust, she deliberately put even more pressure on that same spot, wiggling her fingers inside of me before pulling back, only to repeat the movement over and over, pulling moan after moan of pure pleasure from my chest.

My arms came up of their own will from where they were resting at my sides, unable to resist the urge to touch Alex, gripping her hips as I hooked my other knee around her waist, leaving myself completely open to her.

She groaned at the contact, her hot breath caressing the side of my cheek and ear as her scent, her unique pure fragrance filled my nostrils making me shiver in delight.

I was panting, gasping, moaning uncontrollably and biting on my tongue to keep from saying anything as my hips kept lifting from the floor trying to follow her fast rhythm, encouraging her wordlessly and waiting for her to add that last thing that would have shattered me and sent me flying over the edge.

And then, just when I was starting to think that she would have denied it to me some more, I felt it.

That glorious, perfect, delicious pressure of her thumb on my clit.

"Is this what you wanted, isn't it?" She asked at her next thrust, which was so hard that knocked the air from my already exhausted lungs. "What you were silently begging for?"

"God, yes!" The answer came out instinctively at her next thrust, even before I could think about her last rule. I was too far gone to realize it, but apparently, since it was a question the one she asked, this time Alex expected me to give her a proper answer, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Yes!" I repeated, screaming and moaning at the unforgiving thrust that followed and feeling as my inner muscles fluttered wildly around her when she circled my clit before growling in my ear.

"Then come,"

Another thrust.

A couple of more strokes across my hard swollen clit and...

"Come for me you greedy slut."

I could only obey.

My entire body went rigid for a split second.

My lips parted.

My inner muscles clenched impossibly tight around her.

And then I fell.

Shuddering.

Screaming.

Clutching at Alex with every drop of strength I had left in me as my inner walls rippled wildly around the long, talented fingers resting deep inside me.

I shattered in the million of pieces that was my climax. Pushed over the edge by her touch, but knowing that her words, and especially that last low, degrading insult, had a part much more relevant than what I didn't want to admit to myself in my powerful orgasm.

Long, blissful seconds passed and wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over me, and just when I thought that it couldn't have become more intense, Alex proved me wrong.

Before I could ride entirely my orgasm, a second, much more violent one rippled through me when Alex curled her fingers inside of me and stroked that same delicious, very sensitive spot on my front wall.

I screamed her name as my entire body spasmed for the second time and white lights exploded behind my eyes, yet, in all of that, as an overwhelming unignorable urge pushed past all the shattering, breathtaking pleasure, I still found the strength to slid my slightly tembling hand between our bodies and push past the waistband of Alex's pants and underwear.

She groaned and increased her already almost brutal rhythm as she leaned forward, resting her head right beside mine.

She was so wet and so slick that my fingers slipped a few times, but when I found her straining clit, all I had to do was run my fingers across it a couple of times.

Her body froze above mine and a long, deep, throaty groan fell from her lips a second later.

We came together.

The beginning of her climax coincided with the apex of mine, and feeling her come above me, jerking her hips forward in a broken rhythm, trying to get more pressure and contact from my hand, feeling her so slick, so aroused and ready, only amplified my pleasure a thousand times more.

I was so absorbed in that scorching moment of pure lust and ecstatic pleasure, that I hadn't even noticed that my other hand had came up to rest on the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her soft, long black hair, and that my lips had latched on to her pulse point, in a sudden overwhelming need to kiss her, but not meeting her lips, I settled for tasting the sweetness of her skin mixed with just a hint of salty sweat as my fingers kept moving between her legs.

It wasn't like kissing her, but it was still bliss.

But like everything, it couldn't have lasted forever.

The intense shivers that had started running through our bodies, turned into weak pulses of aftershock until I was spent and breathless.

My throat was still sore from all the screaming, my lungs burned and my heart was still racing after what I was sure had been two of the most powerful orgasms I had ever experienced. The hold that my legs had around Alex's waist losened and my entire body went limp a little at the time.

Even just the idea to try to regain my strength seemed like an impossible tast at the moment when I was still trying to regulate my breathing, but apparently, Alex had other things in mind, and it was clear, as soon as my eyes fluttered half open in the moment when I felt her pulling away, and out, from me, what she wanted when I noticed her fumbling to take off her pants and underwear as quickly as she could. Apparently, she had just gotten a taste, and couldn't wait to get more.

"You know," She croaked, her voice just a little ragged with disuse, something that didn't fail in sending a shiver down my spine. "It seems like you always find a way to get into trouble because of that pretty mouth of yours."

Her words made my breath hitch in my throat, my eyes widened and darkened with a new pang of arousal that made my body hum with pleasure despite the still present hint of sensitiveness that I could feel on my core as she coucluded. "So I think I'll keep it busy and find a better use for it."

If her words were meant to intimidate me, well... It wasn't working.

That suggestion was more like a sweet reward for me than a bitter punishment.

But if her intent, as I truly suspected, was the one to both embarass me, and most of all, arouse me once again, then she had certainly succeeded.

I watched transfixed, licking my lips, as she removed her pants and underwear for the rest of the way, tossing them unceremoniously aside before coming closer to me, instinctively I started to rise from my supine position on the floor in order to take a more comfortable position to please her, but a strong, definitely not gentle hand pressed against my chest forced me down once again, knocking some of the air from my lungs as I slammed back.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked in that low, dangerous tone that she had used before as hers lightly darker green eyes fixed on mine with the same flame of anger flickering in them mixed with unmistakable lust. "I don't remember giving you permission to move."

My core clenched with anticipation and a soft moan fell from my lips when I realized how she wanted it.

It was all part of her whole show of power, and the effect it was having on me was dripping from between my legs and was still partially covering Alex's hand.

If that was how she wanted me to please her, there was no way I would have protested.

...On the contrary.

Her scent, that very particular, intoxicating scent reached my nostrils even before she shifted forward for the last few centimeters to place each knee beside my head, straddling my face. It was delicate, sweet, and when my gaze fixed between her legs, it was all I could take before I felt my mouth starting to water and a new surge of desire running through me.

She was glistening.

Smooth, rosy, velvety folds were parted, revealing the hard, little, sensitive bud nestled between them, the rosy tip was already completely exposed from under its thin hood, and I could have sworn that I saw it pulsing with need.

Try not to groan in front of that magnificent sight was impossible as it was keep my hands still when they settled immediately on Alex's parted thighs, feeling her warm skin against mine and the sensation of her muscles flexing slightly under my touch.

"You better start soon," She advised, but it was her hand and the feeling of her fingers running through my hair that got my attention back instead of her words. My eyes shifted to look up, a little disoriented by the sudden hint of tenderness, but as soon as our eyes met, the anger returned.

A moment later she fisted my hair once again and pulled, holding me in place just a few millimeters from her center. My mouth fell open in the movement and a small gasp of surprise escaped from my lips, but the gesture was all for show, even if the grip she had on me was firm, it didn't cause real pain. Just a hint, a delicious hint that combined with her previous, even if brief, show of tenderness, made my head spin as my core clenched with desire and need, and what she said next certainly didn't help to ease those already overwhelming sensations.

"As you might have noticed, I'm not feeling very patient today."

 _Not only today,_ I thought to myself as I remembered the way we crashed against each other just the previous morning after she slapped me and we fought, ending up first with her on the table and then with me on the floor of that same library.

The warning in her tone was unmistakable, and it was also all I needed to hear to stop staring at her and procede to do with what both of us were dying for.

For me to taste her and for her to feel me like she was demanding.

I couldn't resist anymore.

I shifted a little more so that her center was right above my mouth and gripped her thighs, those long gorgeous thighs of hers, more firmly.

I looked up at her, and kept my eyes locked with hers as I gave the very first, long, deliberately slow lick on her center, gathering the juices pooling at her entrance until I reached her clit, and at that point, a low guttural groan slipped from her lips as her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head back.

Her legs trembled and her muscles twitched slightly under my hands when I repeated the movement just a little slower, but knowing that it had been a mistake when the hand that was still gripping lightly my hair tightened all of a sudden, pulling me back from her center.

"Don't tease me." She warned me. Her low, raspy, threatening voice sent shivers down my spine as her cold, almost steely eyes, fixed on mine once again.

I didn't say anything, but as soon as her hand losened its firm grip on my hair, I didn't waste time, my mouth returned immediately on her, but this time, after I gathered some more of her juices from her entrance with my tongue, I sealed my lips around the hard little bud of her clit.

The response was immediate.

She moaned, deep into her chest, tilting her head back as she cupped the back of my head, running her long fingers through my hair and bringing me even closer. Encouraging me silently as I sucked her, first gently, then a little harder, feeling as her hips bucked forward, seeking more warmth, more contact.

As I repeated the motion, I had the first real occasion to swallow down the juices gathered in my mouth and taste her essence.

My eyes fluttered shut as her taste, that unique, delicious taste with the perfect combination of saltiness and sweetness, spread in my mouth, making me moan around her flesh as my core clenched with both arousal and jealously.

"Fuck." She cursed, right above a whisper as her hips bucked once again when my tongue went lower and I pushed the tip past the tight ring of muscles there, teasing at penetration and earning even more of her nectar, which tasted saltiest inside of her, stronger, but always so deliciously, addictively sweet.

It was impossible to hold back a new, louder moan, and this time Alex heard me and didn't give up the occasion to tease me some more.

"Is licking my pussy turning you on so much?" She asked with a hint of what I recognized as amusement in her deep voice, before she reached back with her free hand, arching a little her back and bringing her hand on my core, running her fingers through my slick folds.

If I had any kind of answer ready for her, it was pushed out of my mind as soon as I felt her fingers and her secure touch on my center. I shuddered and moaned once again, spreading my legs further apart as I increased my efforts on her.

"Fuck, you really are enjoying it," She groaned, before, much to my disappointment, she pulled her hand away from between my legs, leaving me painfully empty and craving for her touch as if it was air. "But if you want to come, this time you'll have to do it by yourself."

For how much I desired to feel _her_ touch on me, I couldn't ignore the way my core was pulsing, almost painfully, with need, and I couldn't ignore how tempting her suggestion was.

Before I knew it, my hand had already left Alex's smooth, toned thigh, and was running down my stomach, until I reached the juncture between my legs and my fingers were immediately met with slick heat.

I moaned, and the vibrations of my voice against Alex's center caused her to groan out loud.

"You can touch yourself, but don't get too distracted," She warned me once again. "You still have a job to do here."

 _And I have every intention to finish it,_ I thought as I gripped her thigh more firmly and reasumed the motion of my tongue, mirroring the same circling movement and pressure on her clit as I was doing with my fingertips between my own legs.

Groan after groan fell from her lips, filling the air around us as more of her delicious wetness poured out of her, coating my chin and mouth and making more and more difficult to be precise as her hips started bucking, hard, against me, seeking more contact.

The hand that she had rested on the back of my head and that since just a few moments before had been running her fingers slowly through my hair, had now tightened significantly its hold and was keeping me in place.

She was close.

And she wasn't the only one.

When Alex was involved, time to recover from an orgasm to the other didn't exist. I just wanted more.

My hand had sped up its movement between my legs and my own hips were starting to lift as I felt my climax approaching.

Breathing was becoming more difficult with every passing second, but I had no intention to pull away from her even if it was just for a second in order to take a proper sip of air.

We were both too far gone to stop right now, not to mention that Alex would have made me pay if I would have stopped like that when she was so close.

Her moans became louder, more frequent and the muscles of her thigh started to flex hard under my hand.

She was right before when she said that licking her was arousing me even more.

It did.

And in that moment I couldn't resist the urge to bring my fingers lower, right above my opening, and pushing past my tight entrance in the same moment I took her clit between my lips to suck her into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the sensitive rosy tip.

We moaned at the same time.

My eyes fluttered half open, unable to resist the temptation to look up at her, and even if I couldn't see much, what I saw was more than enough.

A flat, toned stomach, glistening with drops of sweat, full breast still trapped on her bra bouncing slightly for the selfish movement that she had chosen with her hips, and then, as my eyes travelled further up I was finally met with her face.

Her eyes were closed.

Her lips parted.

And an expression of pure pleasure covered her gorgeous face.

It was too much.

I increased my efforts, both on her, sucking harder on her clit, and on me, pushing my fingers inside of myself as deep as I could.

Feeling her twitch between my lips as her movements became more and more frantic, broken, while I pleasure myself, was overwhelming and it only invited me to give her more, until I heard it.

Just a few moments later, a deep strangled groan falling from Alex lip. Her hips jerked forward one more time, and then she froze.

A long second of stillness followed as she trembled and then bucked her hips once again dragging her clit along my mouth and chin, moaning, fisting my hair in a powerful grip as more wetness poured out from her and filled my mouth.

When I realized that she was coming, I fell over the edge right behind her, tasting her release on my lips and tongue as I pulled my fingers out and focused on my clit.

Her orgasm hit her forcefully, leaving her breathless as she rode her intense aftershock, but mine, even if it was strong, it ended too soon, leaving me unsatisfied, just like I expected.

The touch I craved for, the one that would have satiated my thirst, wasn't mine, and part of me was starting to suspect that Alex, with her suggestion, had planned just this. Had planned to leave me unsatisfied and craving for more so that I would have come back for another round.

And she was right.

My theory was immediately confirmed as soon as I felt her pull away from me.

My eyes fluttered open, and I was immediately met with the sight of Alex standing on her slightly trembling legs.

"Fuck," She cursed still a little breathless as she ran a hand through her hair. "I needed that."

I was still trying to recover myself, licking my lips to clean every trace left of her before, wiping the rest away with the back of my hand while Alex was already picking up her underwear and orange pants.

"You better get up and get dressed," She said, so coldly that I felt an icy shiver ran up my spine. "It's almost count time."

It wasn't. But she needed an excuse to get out of there.

She wasn't feeling uncomfortable, and the air around us wasn't awkward, but what we had just done didn't include "cuddle time". And for once, I wasn't disappointed by the lack of it. On the contrary, a great part of me was relieved, and I knew Alex felt the same.

I didn't say anything. I didn't answer to her.

In that moment, there was nothing I needed to say.

By the time I found the strength to finally get up into a sitting position as I reached for my clothes, Alex was already completely dressed and the only thing that missed, were her glasses; her black rimmed glasses that framed those usually bright green gems of hers so beautifully.

I saw her squinting her eyes as she looked around for them from her height, not remembering where she had placed them.

"Here." I said, picking them up from the lower empty shelf at my right and handing them to her.

She took them, mumbling a "thanks" and for a split second our fingers brushed together, right before our eyes met.

We looked at each other for a long second, feeling as my heart jumped against my ribcage as if it wanted to escape from my chest, but then, I diverted my gaze.

I was naked and she was completely dressed, yet her piercing eyes could still see what rested beneath my skin, and in that moment, after what we had just done, it was the last thing I needed.

She didn't say another word, she just turned, starting to walk towards the entry as if nothing happened.

After a few seconds I heard the sound of the door closing softly behind her.

The sigh of relief from me as I exhaled.

Then silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!

Wow! First of all, I want to say a huge thank you to all of you for your reviews and for all your kind words guys :) I'm very happy you enjoyed the first part of this two-shot story. So thank you again for your support and reviews :)

Now, I've noticed that a few of you have gently asked for the previous chapter to be written also with Alex's POV. I've actually considered such request and I know it would have been interesting to see even her POV, but the fact is that in that first chapter I was more interested in showing Piper's contrasting emotions rather than Alex's obvious hate and anger, and when I tried for curiosity to write a first part from Alex's POV even though it was interesting at first, the more I went on, the more seemed just too "repetitive". The emotions she is feeling, the thoughts, the lines/dialogues and all just made it kind of unsatisfying for me, so I decided against it.

However, this second and last part that follows (the lovemaking scene after the bunk scene in 3x04) it is written in Alex's POV. My idea in fact was to show more of her tender side after the emotional storm with Piper. The tone used in this one is _completely_ different as you probably expected. It is always rated M although it is a little less smutty, but much slower and loving so... Yeah. Not sappy overlord but kinda close...

It's a _very long_ chapter, longer than the previous, and that is why it took me a while to update this. Sorry for the wait by the way, but now, here it is, the second part and last chapter :)

Alex's POV

Enjoy

* * *

A fair amount of amusement filled her voice as she thanked me, smiling brightly, fully, a smile that reached her eyes and made them shine with a warm light of adoration rather than gratefulness.

My gesture was small, almost silly actually, I admitted to myself as I thought back about writing down the list that afternoon, but my real purpose, was to see her smile, and that had been accomplished.

I was still chuckling softly when she leaned in and brought me a little closer, caressing my hair and the side of my face as our still smiling lips met in a tender kiss.

My hand came up instinctively, resting delicately on her jaw and then sliding down the side of her neck in the moment our lips parted, every trace of amusement suddenly gone and replaced by a new, deeper desire that I recognized as soon as she took my lower lip between hers, pulling lightly, but enough so that I had to follow her movement.

Part of me couldn't help but consider the thought that she did it on purpose; she knew what kind of effect feeling her taking the lead had on me, even if it was just in a kiss, and when I felt her doing it again, this time repeating the movement just a little slower, nipping lightly at my bottom lip before soothing the area with her tongue, my idea was confirmed.

My stomach tightened pleasurably when realization sunk into me, and this time, as soon as she released me, I took advantage of the moment to run my tongue over her lower lip, not surprised to feel her part her lips a little more, welcoming me eagerly and sliding her tongue along mine, more like in a loving passionate embrace rather than the usual violent duel for power.

It was sweet, tender, yet heated, and between the feeling of our lips and tongues brushing together, combined with the one of our subtly exploring hands, it wasn't long before that heat, that warmth, started to spread slowly through our bodies, turning into a very familiar desire that began to demand more from us.

She ran one of her hands through my hair, cupping the back of my head in a gentle hold, bringing me impossibly closer as the other one slid slowly down my shoulder and back, reaching my side and gripping lightly my waist while mine had somehow found its way on her knee, the one that was resting between us, and was going lower and lower, running slowly down the inside of her long, slim, toned leg.

A shiver ran through her at my touch when I reached the apex of her thigh, so very very close to her center, yet not enough. She moaned, high into her throat, and I couldn't help but smirk a little into the kiss when I felt her pushing herself further into me, spreading her leg a bit more, for how much the position allowed it, in a silent invitation to continue.

An invitation that was too irresistible to even think to try to resist, but just when my hand slid an inch lower, and before I could even come close enough to brush my fingertips on her center, the sudden, _loud_ , startling sound of a throat clearing made me freeze and broke us apart from our passionate kiss in a heartbeat.

The thought that I knew flashed in both our minds in that first moment before our eyes could even snap open, was the one of having been caught by a guard, yet when we realized that it was just Ingalls being... Well, the nun she used to be, we couldn't help but start giggling, actually _giggling_ like two little kids, in both relief and amusement as Piper tilted her head down a little in an attempt to hide the soft blush that had appeared on her cheeks.

Evidently, during those few moments, I wasn't the only one who had completely forgotten where we were, but it shouldn't have surprised me so much; Piper's lips always had that kind of effect on me... Always had the power to make the background disappear from around us, so that my only focus was on her.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" I asked softly, just above a whisper, brushing my lips lightly across her cheek as I placed my hand on the side of her neck and started caressing her nape with my fingertips, knowing how sensitive she was in that particular spot, and just as I expected, she melted immediately at the gentle touch, leaning against my hand, making me smile when I heard her humming softly in appreciation, and when she finally raised her gaze and our eyes met, I saw the answer of my question in her still slightly flushed, smiling face.

The hint of embarassment wasn't certainly enough to mask the sweet desire that I saw sparkling into her clear, bright blue eyes when they shifted down to look at my slightly parted lips while she licked hers, slowly, more in desire and longing than flirt, and when her gaze returned to meet mine once again, it was impossible not to notice how the light of adoration that had appeared there when she first asked me so adorably to be her girlfriend, returned with even more intensity than before.

I watched her swallow, and then nodding before whispering a soft but secure "Yes please" that didn't fail in making me smile broadly.

This time I didn't even have a chance to ask her if she needed help to climb down, because in a split second, she had already pulled away from me and jumped down from my bunk with impressive agility, something that was both surprising and amusing, especially when I remembered the funny-slightly clumsy way with which she had climbed up just a few minutes earlier.

The look of eagerness and excitement that I saw on her face when she looked up at me, along with the bright wide smile that reached her shining clear blue eyes made me chuckle, loudly enough to get back the attention of Ingalls and DeMarco who were now definitely just pretending to play cards and were trying, unsuccessfully, to act as if they hadn't just caught us making out like two horny teenagers.

"Come on," I said with a note of amusement in my voice once I reached Piper on the floor. "Let's take our _sins_ somewhere else." She stiffled a laugh at my deliberate use of words which also, for how quietly I had whispered them, happened to get Ingalls' attention.

"The chapel might be a good place for that..."

In that moment, Piper wasn't the only one who had to use every drop of strength in her body not to burst out laughing. The way the eyes of the former nun then widened almost comically in realization when my words finally hit the mark, made the challenge much harder to resist.

"I meant to make amend!" She tried to cover it up but it didn't work. "... Let's just pretend I didn't say anything." She mumbled then with an embarassed, shaky smile before returning to play cards with a very amused DeMarco as if nothing happened.

Piper and I barely made it out of the dorm before starting to laugh. Both remembering the time when we had profaned the so called "chapel", but also where a fair amount of "Oh God" had been shared, whispered and moaned in extasy if not in a much more _pleading_ way.

We almost risked to get three shots down the hallways; one for running, and the other for running and touching, since, at some point, Piper's hand had slipped quietly into mine; and there was no way I would have let go of that gentle loving hold if the guards didn't see it.

When we finally made it furtively into the library, making sure that no one was watching, we were both a little breathless, both from laughing and for the sudden rush of excitement that the real chance of being caught sneaking in there had pumped into our veins.

"You know, maybe we should have followed Sister Ingalls' advice about the chapel." She reconsidered while regaining her breath, her face a little flushed in a very flattering shade of pink, but the smile was always there, as it was the light of adoration shining in her eyes as she looked at me and took a step closer when we stepped away from the door and approached the same corner on the far end of the library; the exact same one that we had occupied a week previous.

I shook my head at her, a small smirk already tugging at my lips. "Last time we went to the chapel we got caught, remember?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

The reminder of that day and of how she had deliberately omitted the truth to me in that occasion should have made my blood boil with anger, but ever since her confession in front of half prison in drama class, I no longer had even a drop of hate or anger left in me.

"...and I really don't want to be caught with my ass in the air." I concluded, and at this she laughed, tilting her head back and filling the air around us with a rich sound that always had the power to make my heart skip a beat, ever since the very first time I heard it.

"We can't certainly risk that now, can we?" She asked then when she recovered in an half teasing half seductive tone as she took a step closer and brought her hand behind me to cup my left ass cheek, making me jump a little at the touch when she squeezed. "And risk to let everyone know about the cute little birthmark you have here." She continued, running her thumb back and forth across the small spot she was referring to.

This time, it was my turn to blush a little through a badly suppressed smile as I tilted my head down and fiddled nervously with my glasses.

"That is only for me to see." She added then, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my cheek, then another one on the corner of my mouth while her other hand came up to rest on the side of my neck.

Her soft kisses, but especially her statement, certainly got my attention back, and when I looked up at her I couldn't contain the smirk that was spreading across my face. "Only for you to see?" I repeated amused, tilting my head lightly to the side. "That's so very possessive of you, Chapman." I teased her lifting my eyebrows playfully.

But she didn't deny my words, on the contrary, she just confirmed them without shame and with the same smile full of adoration firmly in place.

"Only with you..."

The way she said it, the loving look on her face, the sparkle of sentiment shining in her eyes, it simply left me speechless, with no smart ass come back or anything, and when she leaned in, gently cupping my jaw in her warm delicate hands before kissing me oh so softly on the lips, my eyes fluttered shut and my entire body started to melt.

It amazed me every time, feel how, even the simplest, gentlest touch of her lips could have such a strong effect on me. Piper's lips were thin, but they were incredibly soft, and when pressed even lightly against mine, they fit just perfectly.

My hands came up from where they had been playing absently with the hem of her shirt, to rest on the side of her neck, while the other settled comfortably on the light swell of her hip, pulling her just a bit closer in the process, unable to resist the urge.

She responded immediately to my silent subtle request, pressing herself further into me, melting against my body as I took a step back and leaned against the empty bookcase that was resting behind me.

Our lips moved together in perfect sync, gently, from what could have been considered a first very delicate touch until I ran the tip of my tongue on her bottom lip.

She parted her lips immediately and allowed me to deepen the kiss, hearing how Piper moaned, softly in her throat, and feeling the way she shivered so delightfully against me when our tongues touched once again before they embraced eagerly each other to start a slow dance.

I tasted the unique delicious sweetness of her lips, savoured and explored the familiar warmth of her mouth as my hand found a way under her shirt, slowly, and at that point, when I was met with the smooth, warm, bare skin of her side, I was the one who couldn't suppress a small groan of appreciation that was greedly swallowed by Piper.

I felt how her body melted further into mine, recognized the new demand in her kiss and noticed how the muscles of her stomach twitched slightly with a sense of anticipation when my hand continued to move slowly further up under her shirt, running my fingertips along her ribs until I reached the hem of her bra.

The temptation was too strong, to irresistible, and since I didn't have a reason to hold back, I just closed that last couple of inches of distance and cupped her clothed breast in my hand, gently, squeezing it just a little before I flicked my thumb across an already hard nipple.

The reaction was immediate and this time she ripped her lips from mine, reluctantly, in a sudden, desperate need for air as she moaned, softly, breathlessly, and with so much desire that only hearing it sent a glorious warm shiver down my spine, that reached my core and made it clench with need.

I couldn't help but smirk a little when I realized that she was panting, quietly, with every gentle stroke across that very sensitive spot.

"It seems like your nipples are no longer inverted." I teased with a seductive whisper, remaining just a little surprised when she didn't swatted me playfully as she would have usually done, but just chuckled before she arched her back, unconsciously, pushing her chest forward to seek more contact with my hand.

"You're doing it on purpose..." She said then with a hint of amusement in her voice, listening how her breath hitched in her throat when I pinched delicately the stiff point that I had been teasing between my thumb and forefinger.

My stomach tightened pleasurably when I heard that sound falling from her lips and felt her hips buck against me.

I had always loved how strongly and eagerly she responded to my attentions, ever since the very first time I touched her; see how incredibly responsive she was in certain spots only made me more and more curious to learn how to touch them to bring her the highest pleasure.

Her breasts were undoubtedly much smaller than my own, but they were a lot of fun to play with, and there had been times in our previous lives, where I enjoyed to spend entire long minutes just touching her there, flicking my tongue across those rosy stiff tips until she was a whimpering, shuddering mess, before I would decide to take pity on her and suck them in my mouth, grazing my teeth delicately over the sensitive buds until she was almost falling over the edge, keeping me in place with her hands while running her fingers through my hair as moan after moan fell from her lips, like an encouragement for me to continue.

Just the thought and those still fresh memories, succeeded in making my mouth water, feeling how my core clenched with a strong, unstoppable wave of desire.

"Of course I am." I admitted hotly without shame when I was brought back to the present and managed to answer her, squeezing her breast just a little tighter, causing her to moan out loud as she buried her head on the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking lightly on my pulse point as her own hands found a way under my shirt, making me shiver in delight before I found my voice once again. "And I'm only getting started."

As soon as I concluded, she bit me under my jaw, lightly, but still hard enough to make me hiss a little and then groan at the whisper of pain combined with the delicious feeling of her tongue soothing the sensitive area.

But apparently, she had other ideas in mind. "Not yet Alex..." She said, pulling back from my neck but not before leaving a soft wet kiss on the same spot where she had bit me. My eyes fluttered open and a small crease of confusion formed between my eyebrows when I saw the light playful smirk playing on her lips when her face came into view. But before I could protest or say anything, without taking her eyes off me, she dropped slowly to her knees at my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked through a chuckle, unable to suppress the amusement in my voice as I looked down at her with even more confusion, but that was immediately cleared when I felt her hands gripping the waistband of my pants and starting to pull down.

"Just unwrapping my present." She simply answered looking up at me with a broad grin and sparkling blue eyes as if it was the most plausible explanation ever, and as soon as I heard that, I couldn't help but start laughing.

"So now I'm your present, huh?" I asked amused as she lowered my pants, and I helped her by taking off and kicking aside my shoes using my feet.

She didn't answer me, just limited herself to nod, humming happily in appreciation when she took off the garment and my legs were left completely exposed under her scrutiny.

The way she looked at me as she ran her hands up to my thighs before gripping the hem of my underwear made my breath hitch in my throat and sent a shiver up to my spine.

The desire in her eyes was unmistakable, but the fact that she was taking her time, savouring every second, only made everything much more arousing. She could have taken my pants and underwear off in one single movement, but she didn't.

In that moment, I couldn't help but think that it really looked like she was unwrapping me like a present; a layer at the time, enjoying every sweet moment that brought her closer to see what was lying underneath, even if she already knew what she would have found.

"Pipes..." My heart started to race and jump forcefully against my ribcage with anticipation. Every trace of amusement that was present just a few moments previous was entirely gone as she took off the last item, leaving me completely naked from my waist down.

At my whisper she looked up at me, eyes suddenly darker, filled with desire; a deep shade of blue that resembled a midnight sky. "Hush babe..." She whispered gently, pressing her lips lightly on my thigh in the softest of kisses, then another one a few inches higher and continuing slowly like this, leaving a trail of kisses up to my leg until her lips reached my center.

"Oh Alex..." Her half moan half whisper got my attention back, my eyes fluttered open and I shifted my gaze downward, where I saw her looking right between my legs, which, even if they weren't so parted, I knew she could perfectly see the small wet patch of arousal that had formed there; her attentions may had been sweet, tender and innocent in those past few minutes, but the effect they had on me, like any other time she was involved, brought always that same slick, glistening result.

My hand came down, following its own will and finding a place on the back of Piper's head, simply resting there, gently, without urging her forward or anything, just seeking some contact as I tangled my fingers through her long, soft golden hair and massaged her scalp.

She tilted her head back to look up at me, and her eyes, those eyes that seemed to become darker with every passing second, fixed on mine once again before she leaned in and pressed her lips lightly on my mound, right above my sex, yet I felt the ghosty touch of those incredibly soft lips sending a pang of pleasure directly to the little bud of my clit, where every sensation was amplified so exquisitely.

My lips parted and a small broken groan escaped from my throat, but I found myself unable to take my eyes off her as she continued to leave kisses up to my body, reaching my hip and then pulling my shirt up a little to expose my lower abdomen so that she could place one right under my belly button.

The arousal kept growing inside me, but the sweetness and tenderness that she was using in every gesture, and the sense of anticipation that derived from all of that, only made me desire to prolong it further.

Piper wasn't the only one who enjoyed to take her time, and even if we were both aware that there was a real, even if small, chance of being caught like that, neither of the two seemed to care.

It felt too good to just rush such a sweet, intimate moment, and if she wanted to take her time and enjoy it, I was more than willing to let her have her way.

I could feel that it was more than just a simple need.

I could read it in her as much as I could feel it growing in me with every passing second.

Lust and desire were certainly present, and could not be ignored, but those weren't the ruling feelings in that moment, and she proved me right when she got up on her feet once again.

Eyes locked on mine, hands never interrupting their contact with my skin...

She paused just a moment, shifting her gaze to look down to my slightly parted lips, and then...

We leaned in at the same moment.

It was sweet, delicate, incredibly soft and filled with so much sentiment that it left me breathless. My heart fluttered wildly in my chest, and my entire body shuddered because of an overwhelming combination of emotions. And apparently, mine wasn't the only one.

As we kissed, she clung onto me, hands gripping lightly my hips, both for support and to bring me impossibly closer, until the distance between us was no longer what she was trying to reduce.

She desired contact, the kind that the thin layer of our clothes were still denying to us, but it was something that was easily taken care of.

She gripped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up in a smooth movement, but not too quickly, she didn't want to break the sweet rhythm that we had found because of impatience, and neither I wanted that.

Pull back from a kiss had never been so hard, even if it lasted for only a few short seconds as I took my glasses off to place them of the shelf resting behind me before removing the shirt for the rest of the way and letting it fall silently at our feet.

Her lips found mine once again with magnetic force as I was left naked, with nothing covering me at the only exception of my bra.

Piper's hands reached immediately behind my back, with every intention to take off that last offending garment and leave me completely nude, but before she could unclasp the first hook, I stopped her as a urge that couldn't be ignored any longer presented with overwhelming force.

"P-Pipes wait..." My voice came out so very deep and ragged as if I hadn't used it for entire days.

I watched as her blue eyes fluttered open, so dark and filled with so much passion that it made my core clench with desire. Her expression soft with just a hint expectation as she looked at me patiently.

"I... I-I want to feel you too." I said softly, almost timidly, with a tone I wasn't used to hear in my own voice as my hands gripped and tugged gently at her khaki shirt.

She didn't say anything, just smiled at me, warmly, lovingly, like I had seen her looking at me when we were in my bunk not even ten minutes earlier, before taking a step back and pulling away her both of her shirts.

Long, soft strands of golden hair fell ordinately on the front of her creamy shoulders in the movement, drawing immediately my attention to her almost completely bare chest.

"Better?" She asked then with just a hint of amusement audible in her sweet elegant voice when she noticed how I was staring at her.

It took me a moment to register what she had said, and when I did, I had to swallow, hard, in an attempt to bring some moisture into my suddenly strangely dry mouth before I could answer.

"Yes," I confirmed, taking a step closer and watching how the pulse at the base of her neck had quickened in the last few seconds. "Much better..." My lips found hers halfway in a new kiss that held even more warmth and desire in the same moment my hands cupped her small breasts through her bra and squeezed gently.

Her breath hitched in her throat at my small slightly possessive touch and a shiver ran up her spine making her entire body tremble, but not because of the whisper of cool air in the room, and when I felt her legs threatening to give up under her own weight as I sucked gently her lower lip in my mouth, I wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her from falling as hers found immediately their place around my shoulders.

We finished to undress each other in between kisses, slowly, until we were finally completely naked and decided to lay down on the floor, neither of us able to keep standing or deny the glorious feeling of skin against skin, warmth against warmth any longer.

"How is that you always end up on top?" She asked looking at me with smiling blue eyes filled with passion and sparkling with that particular soft glint of amusement as I settled between her already parted legs.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her question. She did have a point actually. It really looked like I always found a way to stay on top of her, and even if I knew perfectly well which was the real answer to that question, I couldn't help but tease her a little first.

"Well, I guess that since I'm older than you, I've automatically somehow earned the dominant position, not to mention that like this you are also a much softer, much warmer alternative to the cold rough carpet resting under your ass..."

Just as I expected, she swatted me playfully making me laugh, but before she could even open her mouth and come up with something to say, I leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She melted immediately, and when, after a few long seconds, I knew that she was completely relaxed, I pulled back, reluctant to leave the blissful warmth of her lips but willing to offer the real answer that I had ready for her.

"But mostly," I started to say, changing my tone into a more serious one but keeping my voice light. "It's because, when you are like this," I continued glacing briefly down at her naked body resting beneath me, shaking my head in appreciation and feeling as my mouth started to water once again for what I saw. "I can't never resist too long before touching you."

At my statement followed my hand, which started to run slowly down her side, caressing the curve of her waist, touching each one of her ribs as I listened to the sharp intake of air coming from her when I changed direction and continued down her abdomen, feeling her muscles twitch under the skin right before I went lower and cupped her center in my hand.

"...And from up here, I can do it all better." I concluded through a groan. A low groan that mixed with Piper's own moan of pleasure and that echoed lightly around us before dissolving in the air, like a puff of smoke.

She was so warm, so unbelievably wet that I couldn't stop my fingers from running through her slick folds.

"God Pipes..." I groaned unable to resist the urge to look down between us, noticing, as if I needed a more obvious invitation than the one that was already coating my fingers, how she spread her legs a little further apart to make some more space for me.

Seeing her so eager, feeling her so ready for me... It was too much. I couldn't wait any longer.

And neither could she.

"A-Alex..."

My name fell from her lips in a whisper, a quiet plea, but it was more the light pressure of her hand on the back of my head and the gentle tug she gave there that got my attention back to her face.

Her eyes were half lidded and locked immediately with mine when I looked at her, her lips were parted, and she was taking small sips of air that only seemed to leave her unsatisfied with each new breath.

"I know babe..." I assured her with a whisper, stroking affectionately the side of her face with the fingers of my other hand and watching how she leaned against the touch. "I can _feel_ you." I said at last, accentuating the meaning of my words by reasuming the motion of my hand between her legs, gathering as much wetness as I could from where it was pooling at her entrance before returning up and press delicately two fingertips on the hard little bud of her clit.

She gasped at the light contact, her hips bucked against my hand, and if it was possible, her eyes became even darker, to the point that I could no longer distinguish the pupil from the usually clear blue iris, and when they fixed briefly on my lips right before she gave another gentle tug on the back of my head... That was the last thing I could take.

I leaned in for the rest of the way, supporting myself on one elbow before claiming her lips in a soft, gentle, incredibly tender kiss in the same moment I started circling her clit under the pad of my fingers.

I started slowly, as slowly as I could but making sure that my movement wasn't teasing, wanting to savour every second and feel each one of her reactions; from the sensation of her fingers running through my hair to bring me closer as we deepened the kiss and she moaned into my mouth, to the small, yet incredibly powerful feeling of her clit twitching and pulsing with need under my touch.

Each one was breathtaking and it only made me desire to feel more. It only made me want to touch every inch of her, remap her body with my hands, trace every curve with my fingertips, stimulate every sensitive spot I came across with my tongue, with the amount of pression and motion that I knew could reduce her to mush in the matter of seconds...

But for how deliciously her body was responding to each one of my attentions, I could feel what was lying under all of that.

It was something more than just a physical need.

Something much deeper than the craving for a simple quick release.

During the past couple of weeks, ever since I had been thrown back into that cage, I felt on the edge, actually, if I was being honest with myself, I had been like that since I first got out of prison. Ironically enough, even if I was out and I was free just like I desired, for the months that followed I had lived in complete fear, and feeling more lonely than I had never been in my life.

I wasn't used to neither of those feelings, and that only made things much harder.

But now that I was back, I was torn between the slowly fading depression, and the paranoia that was gradually taking its place as fear started to return with a vengeance.

I had let it all out. I had accused Piper of having put me into danger because of what she had done, and I gave her the bigger fault for my return to Litchfield even if I knew that a great part of the reason why I was back there was because I had brought that on myself.

We had broken each other down into pieces, both physically and emotionally, thanks to a contorted coping mechanisms that forced us to deal with the anger and hurt for betrayal that was coming from both parts. But after Piper's confession and then, after her heartfelt apology, even if everything seemed to fall once again into place, and the weight that was suffucating me had been taken off from around my neck with her sincere words, we never had the occasion to recover like... _This._

In that same moment, as that thought crossed my mind, Piper tightened her hold on the back of my neck, bringing me even closer as we parted our lips for our tongues to meet in a heated, passionate kiss full of sentiment while I sped up a little the circluar movement of my fingers between her legs.

No, we didn't have time to take care of each other like this after the devastating storm.

It was a way to mend from the wounds we had incflicted to the other, a way to show the affection that had always been there, even if for a few days had been lying under thick layers of hate and pure rage.

But even if I was still worried, knowing perfectly well that I had a reason to feel like I did...

Being there, like this, with her... It felt... _Normal_.

Her delicate scent, the familiar taste of her lips on mine, the smooth skin and sweet curves under my hands... For how strange and almost irrational as it felt, it was a kind of normality and familiarity that made me feel safe, in someway that I couldn't quiet explain with words, but that I could feel in a much deeper level. Pulsing under my skin, and beating in my chest at the same rhythm of my heart.

 _I feel safe in the arms of the woman who could have put me in a serious, concrete danger,_ I thought, scoffing mentally. Yet, I couldn't help but feel that way. Just like I realized a week previous that holding that against her wasn't entirely fair as I had first thought when I was lead by my anger.

What was done was done, and that left the both of us there, on the library floor, desiring much more than what our bodies were asking from us.

We broke the kiss only when neither of the two could resist without air anymore, gasping and panting quietly, breathing in each other's space as my fingers kept moving between her legs and her hips lifted from the floor, seeking for me whenever I waited a few moments longer before the next stroke.

She wanted more, craved for more, but so did I.

Just touching her, for how arousing and magnificent it was to feel her slick, warm juices covering my hand as I pleased her, was no longer enough.

I needed to feel more of her, feel all my senses overwhelmed by her, and there was just one way I could do it.

My eyes fluttered open once again, and my breath was stolen from my lungs when I noticed the pleading look in her dark blue pools.

"Al..." She whispered my name, my _nickname_ , one that she had given to me and that I hadn't heard in her voice in such a long time, and that didn't fail in making my heart flutter with sentiment.

"It's okay Pipes..." I reassured her warmly. "I got you."

Now torn between a strange combination of eagerness and reluctance to shift from that position where I could see her face, before I moved to pay attention to the other parts of her body, I leaned in to kiss her just one more time, tenderly, feeling how my heart skipped a beat when I heard her whimper at the loss of my lips from hers in the moment I pulled back.

But I didn't left her with nothing.

Just a moment later my lips found her cheek, then her jaw, her neck, where I sucked lightly on her pulse point and felt her gasp as she clung to me, feeling how her hold became tighter around me the lower I went on her body while my hand never stopped or slowed down the precise, circular movement that was giving her some kind of relief mixed with just a small dose of torment that only increased the sense of anticipation that I could feel growing in her with every passing second.

It was impossible to ignore the echo that whispered from the back of my head, the one that became louder, bringing slowly up that strange sense of deja vu, and that made me think about the last time I had her like that, in that position, in that same spot...

The last time I had been there, in the library with Piper, I was angry, I was hurt, I felt betrayed.

I had used her to get what I wanted, treated her like an object and then discarted her as soon as I got what I needed.

It was like I could feel the ghost of the other me of a week previous, as if I could see her with the eyes of my mind from my memories, but recognizing nothing of that encounter at the only exception of my appearance.

I remembered the words I used with her, the way I had insulted her, humiliated her, fucked my anger and hate into her... Because I wanted to hurt her, emotionally, and yeah... even phisically in part, by deliberately fucking her so hard and so deep that I knew she would have been sore, so that she would have remembered of me and thought about me when we weren't together.

And she accepted all of that.

She accepted me calling her names, the fact that I treated her like garbage and everything in between. But hers, was more than acceptance; even though it had been selfish, empty, meaningless, rough hate sex, she _enjoyed_ it.

We both did.

It didn't make me feel better in any way. It didn't soothe the growing sense of fear that I was trying so desperately not to show, or helped me to cope with the contrasting feelings agitating inside me, yet we both took pleasure in those few occasions.

We didn't want to talk things out. And we didn't, not until we had been somehow _forced_ to. So, before that, we simply let our bodies do it, in the only way we knew. We both needed it. Yet, in all of that, the small interrogative of why Piper let me use her like I did, remained. Part of me couldn't stop thinking that maybe she allowed it because she felt like she somehow deserved such treatment...

The thought was enough to send a stab of guilt through my stomach, but if that was really the case, if I had somehow incouraged her to feel like that, then that moment was the right one to fix at least part of the mess that the last couple of weeks had been for us.

A great part of me had forgiven her.

Now I just had to make sure that she knew that, and show her that I meant it.

I made my way down her body, kissing every inch of warm smooth skin I came across with immense care, tasting the first few drops of salty sweat that had started to form on the crook of her neck and on the center of her chest before I took one of her nipples in my mouth and tasted the delicate hint of sweetness there when I sucked, lightly at first, then more vigorously, loving the way she arched her back off the floor as her hands flew to the back of my head keeping me in place while she tangled her fingers through my hair and moan after moan fell from her lips, following the same rhythm of my tongue on the stiff rosy bud until she was panting and shuddering with pleasure under me.

Once again I found myself releasing her with extreme reluctance, but replacing the warmth of my mouth with the touch of my other hand, soothing her whimpers and sounds of disappointment by leaving a trail of wet kisses across her flat creamy stomach, until I reached her lower abdomen, and at that point, when the unique, familiar, intoxicating scent of her essence filled my nostrils, a low guttural groan rumbled in my chest and my inner muscles fluttered and clenched with so much desire that it left me breathless for several long seconds.

My mouth watered and suddenly, the only thing I could think about, was that I couldn't wait a second longer before tasting her, and evidently, if Piper's desperate moans and the way her hips kept lifting from the floor seeking more contact were any indication, she couldn't wait any longer either.

With one last tender kiss under her belly button and one final flick of my thumb across her nipple, I lowered for those last few inches.

The sight that welcomed me as soon as I settled comfortably between her legs caused me to groan out loud, making me even more eager, but I couldn't not stop and take just a couple of seconds to admire the delicious sight that I had in front of me.

Smooth glistening folds were already parted, swollen, blossomed for me, revealing the hard little bud of her clit that was standing proudly out from its thin hood, leaving the rosy tip completely exposed and begging for my attentions.

"Alex..." That whisper, that shaky, breathless whisper made me look up, across the smooth expanse of her abdomen, over the light swell of her breasts, until I met Piper's blue pools and the pleading look on her face.

She didn't have to say anything else, I just gave her one last reassuring look and one last comforting, soothing kiss on the inside of her thigh before my attentions returned on her center, and in the moment my eyes fixed between her glistening folds once again, the last drop of resolve that was making me resist, dissolved into nothing when I noticed the new clear pearl of wetness gushing out from her tight opening.

It was the last thing I could take.

An hearbeat later I leaned in for the rest of the way and ran my tongue for her entire slit, slowly, capturing that fresh drop of pleasure along with every trace of her left there, until I reached her clit and sucked her softly into my mouth.

Piper froze beneath me, holding her breath for the entire time, tightening the hold she had on the back of my head as she arched her back off the floor.

I couldn't resist the temptation to look up at her, catching a glimpse of her face just in time before she tilted her head back exposing the elegant column of her throat; eyes closer and lips parted as she released a long relieved moan. A sound that that sent a new much intense pang of desire directly to my core.

I gripped her thighs more firmly, parting them even further before repeated the same movement, but this time sucking just a little harder on her clit and swirling my tongue around it before I released her and swallowed her juices for the first time.

In the moment that her flavor spread into my mouth, my eyes fluttered shut and a low groan escaped from my lips, mixing in the air with her own high moans of pleasure.

I had always loved women.

The smooth skin, the curves and softness of the feminine body...

I loved everything in a woman. How she smelled, how she tasted...

 _But Piper..._

I leaned in once again to gather some more of her essence directly from where it was pooling at her entrance, swirling my tongue around the tight little ring of muscle there and then...

My stomach tightened and my inner muscles fluttered with a combination of both need and jealously as I swallowed her nectar once again.

 _God..._

Her taste was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Strong, intense, salty, but also so incredibly, exquisitely sweet. It had me addicted since the first time, since I tasted the very first drop of her pure sweet essence on my tongue and lips.

I could never get enough of her, and the more I licked her, the more she gave me.

And that time was no exception.

I allowed myself to get lost into those devastating sensations for a few more seconds, filling my mouth and nostrils with her delicious taste and intoxicating scent just like she was filling the air around us with sweet breathless moans and pants, occasionally calling my name as in a prayer while her hand kept running gently through my hair, more like in search for contact than to keep me in place as I pleased her, and I welcomed the touch, just like I welcomed every small gesture that I felt, every detail that I noticed or every sound that I heard coming from her. From the sharp intake of air that I heard whenever I sucked her clit into my mouth, to the sweet roll of her hips that she did unconsciously, in an attempt to take me inside of her everytime I circled her opening with the tip on my tongue.

It was a very clear request, and I knew how much she liked to feel me inside of her like that, and in that moment, it wasn't something I could deny to her... Or to myself.

Her need was also my need, like it had always been every other time.

I released her clit from between my lips with a light wet sound before I went lower, smirking a little when I noticed the new flood of wetness that welcomed me there after my latestattentions, and knowing that inside of her I would have met just as much if not even more.

That was it, with that though in mind I gripped her thighs more firmly and lowered my head for the last inch, swirling my tongue around her opening before pushing inside.

A split second later, warmth was all I could feel and her loud sobbed moan was the only thing I could hear.

My tongue could only tease at penetration but I pushed as far as I could go until my jaw hurt, feeling how eagerly she welcomed me inside and how tightly her inner muscles clenched around me, trying to keep me there.

It was bliss.

I kept pushing in and out of her for a few moments, earning a new louder moan every time I thrust back in, until I noticed the way her thighs started to tremble in my hands and felt how much the hold on the back of my head had tightened in the last minute.

Unable to resist any longer, I allowed my eyes to open and look up at her, and what I saw, sent a new stronger pang of arousal directly to my core.

She was no longer lying with her back on the floor, at some point she had pulled herself up on one elbow, offering a much better view of her chest and upper part, but especially of the expression of extasy that was covering her face.

Her lips were parted as she moaned, gasped, panted for air.

Her eyes closed, and that very distinctive crease of pure pleasure that I recognized so well had appeared between her eyebrows.

I knew that look.

And I recognized the frantic way she started to roll more frequently her hips.

She was reaching the edge very quickly.

It shouldn't have surprised me. I had touched her before for several minutes, and even if it didn't seem like that, I had spent almost as much time with my mouth on her; I had just been too caught up in _feeling_ her that I hadn't realized it until that moment, and now that I saw her need, I had no intention to make her wait for it.

I pulled out from her, hearing the inevitable whimper of protest coming from her, but that turned into a loud scream when, not even a second later, I sealed my lips around her clit and sucked her hard in my mouth.

She pulsed between my lips and a new flood of her wetness gushed out of her to coat my chin, but before I could even consider the idea to release her to gather that new wave of sweet liquid heat, a gentle tug on the back of my neck made me look up at her only to find her looking back at me with pleading blue eyes filled with desperate need.

A need that I recognized immediately and that couldn't be ignored.

She didn't need to say anything, she didn't even need to give the other much more secure tug that followed, but she did, only to make her invitation more clear.

An invitation that I accepted quite eagerly.

I released her from my lips with a wet sound but replaced my mouth with my hand, reasuming the motion that I had started, and in a matter of seconds I was already making my way up to her body, as quickly as I could but still managing to keep my movement somehow elegant and graceful, and not making it appear too hurried, even if eagerness was exactly what had taken over in that moment.

And I wasn't the only one who was feeling like that.

I settled comfortably on top of her, releasing a small groan of appreciation when I felt once again the warmth and softness of her body resting beneath me, and as soon as I reached her, we didn't wait to bring our lips together in a heated passionate kiss full of desire that lasted for several long seconds as my hand kept moving between her legs and her hips kept rolling forward.

"Please Alex..."

She begged, whispering against my lips when I pulled back of a millimeter to take a very necessary sip of air. Her words, but especially the way I heard them falling so breathlessly from her lips, broke the last of my resolve.

After one final stroke across her clit, my hand went lower until my fingertips met the source of her essence at her opening.

My eyes fixed on her, and in the moment I pushed inside of her, time seemed to slow down as I drank greedly from every reaction that I saw crossing her face. From the way her lips parted even more in a silent scream while she held her breath, to the small frown and light hiss of pain that I saw and heard when the wider part of my knuckles caught a little at her tight entrance, until I was completely buried deep inside her, and at that point, I watched with great delight, and a small sense of pride, the ecstatic way her eyes rolled into the back of her head right before a broken sob of relief escaped from her throat as she tilted her head back.

She looked so beautiful like that.

And only at that point, only when I saw that expression on her face, heard her first moans of pleasure falling from her lips that I allowed my eyes to flutter shut and started breathing once again, releasing a deep groan of desire in the process.

My senses then focused completely on what I felt, on the warm delicious heat that I felt wrapped tightly around me and that started fluttering trying to keep me inside when I started to move in and out of her, giving her just enough time to get accostumed to the new very welcomed intrusion before I started to pump my fingers at a steady rhythm.

"Oh fuck... Oh God... Al!"

Her hips bucked hard against my hand, trying to take me in deeper, and just in the moment I shifted searching for an even more comfortable position, I found myself straddling one of her legs, and right at the next thrust when her hips rolled forward once again, her thigh collided directly with my center.

A sound that was between a gasp and a groan escaped from my throat at the sudden, unexpected, but definitely pleasant contact, and of course, Piper heard it immediately, even above all the distracting pleasure that was coursing through her body in that moment, and having noticed the effect it had on me, she deliberately repeated the motion, obtaining the same result.

"Fuck Pipes..." I groaned, noticing as a small smirk tugged briefly at her lips before pleasure covered her features once again, moaning when, at my next thrust, I hit that particular very sensitive spot on her front wall.

I repeated it once again, and she screamed tilting her head back, but the pleasure didn't stop her from bending her leg at an angle so that it was pressed directly to my core.

Try to resist was impossible, and soon, I found myself grinding down against the hard muscle of her thigh, leaving a glistening slick trail on her skin.

"You're doing it on purpose..." I managed to say between one pant and the other when I felt her placing her other hand on my ass cheek, squeezing and encouraging me to keep grinding against her.

Even if my eyes had fluttered shut, I could perfectly picture in my mind the satisfied smirk that I knew tugged at her lips when she answered me by saying "Of course I am" realizing that she had deliberately answered me repeating the same line that I used with her earlier when I was playing with her breast.

I hadn't realized how close I was until I felt her leg pressed against me, and at that point, my hips started to roll forward, my center seeking more contact of its own will against her thigh, leaving the skin there more and more slick with my juices.

I hadn't planned to come while I pleased her this time, and if I did, I hadn't imagined it like this, but I was too far gone to stop now. And I didn't want to stop.

Instead, I increased my efforts, finding a steady rhythm that coincided perfectly with my thrusts in and out of Piper.

A now moan fell from her lips when I hit once again that very reponsive spot resisting deep inside of her, she clung onto me, digging her fingernails in my ass cheek, forcing me forward and making me hiss for the light delicious sting combined with the glorious pleasure of my hardened clit dragging along her thigh.

"Oh God... Piper..." I groaned, barely realizing the frantic broken movement that my hips were now following, feeling how the muscles on my lower back started to scream for exertion as I approached an edge that was just around the corner.

"I'm going to come..." I warned her, knowing that she was right behind me by the look of pure extasy on her face and by way her inner muscles were fluttering around me.

As soon as she heard me say that she looked at me with suddenly clear eyes.

"W-wait..." She said breathlessly making me a little worried for the sudden change, even more when I felt the pressure of her other hand on top of mine, stopping my movement between her legs.

I was right to ask her what was wrong when, in an hearbeat and before I could even protest, she pulled her leg back from where it was resting between mine and in a very swift movement, hooked it around my waist and rolled us over.

In a blink I found myself with my back on the floor and with Piper suddenly on top of me. Hovering above me. My fingers still buried deep inside of her.

When she looked down at me and noticed the expression of surprise of my face, she smirked. "That was hot," She breathed, deliberately pressing her slick thigh against mine, making me gasp a little when I felt how wet it was after my... _attentions_. "But you weren't seriously thinking that I was going to let you come like that, were you?" She asked with a sultry voice that didn't fail in sending shivers down my spine before I felt her bringing her hand between my legs, running her fingers through my slick folds.

Whatever answer I had ready for her, after that touch, the only thing that left my lips was a loud groan as my hips bucked hard against her.

And, as if she hadn't made her point clear of what she wanted with that gesture, she brought her fingertips even lower pressing them against my opening before purring in my ear

"I want to feel you come around me Alex."

That was it.

A groan rumbled in my chest at her words, and not even a second later she started pushing her fingers inside of me.

My back arched off the floor and my head tilted back, leaving my neck exposed to her assault of light teasing bites and wet kisses, welcoming the attentions as much as I welcomed the delicious sensation of the stretch of my opening, feeling how my inner muscles clenched possessively around her when she had slid completely inside of me.

In the short moment where Piper caught me by surprise and suddenly reversed our position I may had forgotten for a few seconds the desperate need that was pulsing in my lower abdomen, but my body certainly didn't. And as soon as I felt her inside, and felt her palm hitting my clit at her first thrust, I knew that it wasn't going to be long before I would have come apart under her.

But I knew that I wouldn't be the only one.

Piper's inner muscles had been fluttering around me with desire, but all of a sudden, as if I needed a reminder that she was waiting for me to satisfy her need, she clamped down tightly around my fingers, deliberately, squeezing so hard that when I tried to pull out only to push back in, I couldn't even move, until the gentle pressure of my thumb over her clit made her release the tight grip she had around me.

This time it was my turn to smirk with satisfaction when her head fell forward and I heard a long moan escaped from her throat as she rested her head on the crook of my neck, breathing heavily against the sweaty skin there.

In a few more seconds we reasumed the exact same rhythm we had interrupted earlier, and before we knew it, we were already panting and moaning our name as we brought each other closer towards the edge.

"P-Pipes..." I croaked, feeling how much the pressure in my lower abdomen kept growing with each one of her thrust until I wasn't sure I would have been able to hold back anymore, and luckily, it seemed that I didn't have to.

"I know..." She moaned as I keep thrusting inside her, feeling how she impaled herself on my fingers to try to take me in even deeper. "Me too..."

Then, with a very feeble voice filled with need, she said something that broke the last restrain that I was forcing on myself to hold back.

"Come with me Alex."

That was it.

With the last drop of strength that I had left in me, I managed to replace my thumb on her hard swollen, slick clit and started circling it more quickly at the same time that she pulled out of me only to add a third finger.

Maybe it was exactly that extra addition and the light delicious stretch caused by it that pushed me over the edge, or maybe it was feeling that after a couple of strokes across Piper's clit her inner muscles clamped down impossibily tight around me right before she claimed my lips in a scorching, deep, passionate kiss.

All I knew, was that in an hearbeat, where time seemed to stop and all that existed were us, clinging desperately and giving pleasure to each other as if our lives depended on it, in between muffled moans and groans, with our scents combined with the strongest one of our sweat and mixed juices filling the air - we froze for a split second, and then fell together, screaming our releases into each other's mouth as we reached together the apex of a pleasure so long and intense that left the both of us breathless.

Even when we could no longer deny air to our burning lungs and had to break the kiss, we kept calling each other name, cursing and moaning, but the sudden ringing in my ears was so loud that I barely registered our screams of pleasure and the other sounds of our lovemaking echoing around us, too overwhelmed by the pleasure that was coursing through me, and too taken by the glorious sensation of her inner muscles fluttering wildly around my fingers as I kept circling her clit with my thumb while she did exactly the same with me, until we had given to each other everything we had and we both slowed down, till we stopped completely.

She slumped forward against me, shuddering and twitching lightly, completely spent, breathing heavily, trying to recover from her orgasm just like I was trying to do in between pants after the mind-blowing one that I had just experienced.

"Oh Alex," She breathed, with a whisper of voice that caressed my ears as her hand started stroking affectionately my cheek and neck; a gesture so sweet that made my still racing heart flutter in my chest with sentiment. "That was..."

"Amazing..." I concluded for both after swallowing a new much needed sip of air, thinking exactly how incredible our shared orgasm had been.

She chuckled softly for the way I had slurred the word, causing me to blush a little, but feeling as that small hint of embarassment was immediately replaced by that comforting warmth that started spreading in my chest when she kissed me softly on the corner of my mouth before claiming my lips in a slow gentle kiss full of adoration.

And at that point, I could only respond to her with just as much sentiment. The kiss was a nice distraction for the both of us as we started to pull out from the other, as gently and slowly as we could, and once I was completely out of her, feeling as a small amount of wetness poured into palm on the way out, I soothed the loss of my presence inside her by bringing her just a little closer and running my other hand slowly up to her back in a gentle caress, grinning against her lips when, after I came across a very sensitive, ticklish spot near her hip, she squirmed oh so adorably in my arms.

We kissed for several minutes, completely lost in the feeling of the other as hands kept caressing and exploring the familiar curves, but it wasn't long before our kisses, from soft and caring started to regain that sparkle of desire. And when I felt Piper pulling back reluctantly from my lips, it was like I could already hear what she was going to say before she could actually whisper the words against the corner of my mouth.

"I want you again Al..."

I couldn't help but grin a little at her confession.

"Good... Because I'm not done with you just yet either." I said, my voice full of promises and sentiment and a smile on my lips that turned into a slightly seductive smirk when I noticed how her eyes widened and darkened some more with desire.

We restarted once again and continued for many more rounds, tasting the essence of the other over and over, kissing every inch of smooth, creamy skin we came across and bringing each other immeasurable pleasure with even the simplest touch.

It was after our third time, after we shared yet another breathtaking orgasm, that we stopped, only because our bodies were exhausted and aching so delightfully in certain now very sensitive spots.

We were still shaking from the aftershock, feeling how it started to dissipate slowly into a light whisper as it brough me back into my body from my height, and it was only in that moment that I realized that at some point, in the last few seconds, our lips had found the ones of the other and had sealed in a gentle, soft kiss full of sentiment.

It lasted for a few more moments before we pulled away in need of air, but when we did, neither of us was ready to move yet, so we just remained there, in the arms of the other, with her resting partially on top of me, simply basking in the afterglow of our passionate, loving encouter, enjoying the glorious, sweet, peaceful moment that I knew we both needed, even if neither of the two, and especially Piper, would have admitted it out loud.

I felt her snuggling a bit closer as I ran my fingers up and down her spine and she played absently with my other hand and fingers, occasionally drawing casual patterns across my stomach with her fingertips.

"So..." She said after a while, breaking the comforting silence and making me smirk a little for the way she started, but letting her continue. "...you are not angry that I have dethroned you?"

As soon as I heard that however, a loud humoruos laugh escaped from my throat and filled the air around us.

" _Dethroned me_? As from the _top position_?" I asked a little puzzled, shifting lightly in my position to look at her with a very amused arched eyebrow.

All she did was grin and nod at me with that same light of adoration shining in her eyes that made my heart skip a beat and brought an even wider smile on my lips.

"Nah..." I dismissed then feign nonchalance as I shrugged one shoulder for how much the current position allowed me to. "I think that I can manage that every once in a while if it is you. And after all, today it's also your birthday, _princess_." I said lifting my eyebrows mischievously and chosing deliberately that term as I recalled our previous conversation in the bathroom from that same morning.

This earned me a playful slap on my arm, something that only made me laugh even harder, especially when I noticed the wide smile that she was trying to suppress and that ended up by showing on her face anyway despite her efforts.

I chuckled in front of that amusing, adorable sight, and unable to resist, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers, feeling how she melted immediately against the light delicate touch, as did I when she responded to my kiss and cupped my cheek in her hand to bring me closer.

It was exactly _this_ that I had been craving so much for. Not exactly just the sex or the releases... Even if they had been breathtakingly amazing, I admitted.

 _Just..._

We pulled back after one last tender peck and when our gazes met, my heart skipped a beat when I saw the smile and the emotions shining in Piper's blue eyes.

 _This._

"You know," She said softly after a few seconds, pulling me back from my thoughts before I saw her diverting her gaze downward for a moment to take my hand in hers and start drawing the outlines of my wrist tattoo with her fingertip before her eyes met mine once again.

"Calling you my girlfriend in front of my parents it's not the only thing that I've admitted out loud to them today when they came to visit me..." She continued, already feeling that samesmirk of before starting to tug at my lips as I thought about what else could she have possibly confessed.

"Oh, no?" I asked at last with a hint of amusement when she didn't conclude what she had started to say. However my tone changed immediately and my expression became a little more serious when I saw that the look on her face was soft and tentative and not inclined to amusement as she shook her head in negative, biting lightly her bottom lip.

"And what is it that you have also said to them?" I asked, gently, in a tone that I had never used lately but that had always found a way into my voice during very few, very particular occasions, and since it was Piper who was concerned this time - my very exception to every rule - it was just one of those few times.

She took a few moments longer before answering. Fingers still tracing lines now across the back of my hand, gaze slowly raising to meet mine, and when it did, she simply said with a soft, loving voice and bright, sparkling blue eyes

"...That I love you."

At those words, a warm glow spread inside me, reaching every part of my body and making my fingertips tingle as my heart fluttered wildly in my chest and a full smile formed on my lips.

Of course it wasn't the first time she said it to me, yet it was the first one after I came back to prison, and knowing that she had confessed it so openly to her parents brought up this sudden strange but undeniably pleasant warm feeling inside of me that I could only be expressed with

"I love you too Pipes..." I said at last, chuckling a little, but always feeling how my heart jumped with sentiment when I saw her smiling even more brightly at me. And at that point, I just leaned in and sealed my words with a soft kiss that was eagerly reciprocated.

When we broke apart she rested her head on my shoulder, snuggling closer and humming happily as wrapped my arms around her.

A barely audible sigh of sad realization left my lips then, when my eyes, as if for the first time in what seemed a lifetime, focused on the surrounding, bringing me back to reality and to where we actually were.

One of the first things that I noticed was how the light of the sun that was streamed through the window blinds into the room had changed since we first got there.

 _It is getting late,_ I thought sadly and with a hint of anxiety.

"We should probably go back kid..." I whispered reluctantly but never stopping to run my hand up to her arm.

As soon as she heard my words she groaned quietly in disapproval, making me chuckle a little at her expected reaction.

"Can we stay for a few more minutes?" She asked, pulling herself up a bit to look at me, her voice soft, a cute combination of sudden understandable sleepiness and contentment that was perfectly reflected on her lovely face.

How could have I said no to that face and to those big bright blue eyes filled with love and adoration?

My heart melted immediately in front of that adorable sight.

I had never been able to deny her anything. And I wasn't certainly going to protest if we could stretch this blissful comforting moment for just a little longer without worrying about anything else.

Just us.

"Alright..." I allowed then, smiling against her lips when she grinned happily and pulled me toward her for a loving kiss before returning to her previous position, resting her head on my shoulder as she snuggled comfortably against me. "Just a few more minutes..."

* * *

 **This is it guys... Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
